


Tajemnice poczęcia

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parodia, absurdeska, crack fic około okultystyczny, o jeden mpreg za dużo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianka zobaczyła dzisiaj o jeden opis fika z mpregiem za dużo. I Ariance odrobinkę odbiło. Totalny crack fic o tajemnicach. Podwójne drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tajemnice poczęcia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arsene).



> Opisy z mpregami to nie na moją cierpliwość, a jeszcze dzisiaj wynikła z tego dość zabawna dyskusja, czego efektem jest poniższe. Totalnie na wesoło.
> 
> Pozdrowienia dla Arsene, która przypadkiem zarzuciła promptem.
> 
> Baldachim specjalnie dla Irmy.

**Tajemnice poczęcia**

Holmes leżał wyciągnięty na łóżku, oddychając spazmatycznie. Burza nieuporządkowanych loków rozsypała się na poduszce, pachnącej jaśminem. Ciężkie poły baldachimu rzucały na jego twarz fantazyjne cienie od migotliwych płomieni świec. Po nagim torsie detektywa spływały strużki kociej krwi, a powietrze było duszne od kadzideł. Ekstatyczne spojrzenie Holmesa utkwione było w Watsonie.

Doktor, maksymalnie skupiony, dokonywał ostatnich poprawek. Przesunął nieco łóżko, dociągnął kreskę pentagramu... Po czym starannie wytarł ręce. Odetchnął głęboko, popatrzył na Sherlocka i rozpoczął rytuał. Zaintonował monotonną pieśń i powolnym, przemyślanym krokiem zaczął spacer wokół łóżka zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara, w końcu chcieli mieć syna. Dla córeczki musiałby wędrować w odwrotną stronę.

Przy pierwszym okrążeniu Holmes pozostał nieporuszony, jedynie jego rozogniony wzrok wodził za sylwetką doktora, a oddech przyspieszył. Przy drugim westchnął, potem jęknął z rozkoszy, rzucił się w drgawkach. Watson kontynuował spacer, nie mógł się zatrzymać czy choćby zmienić tempa, wszystko by się zepsuło...

Trzecie okrążenie wykonywał przy akompaniamencie jęków, a potem krzyku, gdy dochodził do końca. John zerknął na moment na Sherlocka i pokonał ostatnich kilka kroków. Zatrzymał się, a Holmes rozluźnił mięśnie z westchnieniem ulgi.

\- No, chyba się udało - uznał John, przekraczając granice wyznaczane przez pentagram.

\- Zobaczymy za dziewięć miesięcy - uśmiechnął się Sherlock.


End file.
